To Love A Ghost Girl
by Kelsi Creator
Summary: Sequel to To Love A School Girl. Kelsi has secretly moved into the ship with Luffy and hides from the rest of the crew. But Sanji sees her one night, naming her The Ghost of the Going Merry. LuffyxOC/SanjixRobin Rated M for language and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are! To Love A Ghost Girl. Enjoy!**

He could've sworn he saw a ghost.

The rest of the crew was sound asleep. Sanji was still smiling after spending the night with Robin the night before. He decided to wait for a few minutes before going to her room for another night, but he couldn't wake Suzi. Suzi was just too young to hear that kind of stuff, let alone see it. It was already embarassing enough when she drew a picture of the time she walked in on them and showed it to her kindergarten class. Sanji knew he and Robin still got looks from the other parents at PTA meetings.

He checked his clock. 12:38 AM. Perfect. Suzi would be deep asleep and Robin would still be up reading. He decided to go then. Sanji walked up to his door before he eard soft footsteps from the hallway. He peeked through his porthole. There was a skinny young girl roaming the hall. She wasn't beautiful, but cute. Her breasts were plump and perky for a girl her size. Sanji smiled at the sight of the cute barefoot girl in an over-sized white t-shirt. But he didn't think of her as a stow-away. He thought of her as a ghost.

* * *

"A ghost?"

Nami put her hand on her hip and looked at Sanji as if he were crazy. The crew was sitting in the deck, listening to Sanji's announcement. No one noticed Luffy's worried expression when Sanji described her.

"She was skinny," He said, "And cute. She had the perkiest breasts I've ever seen--"

"So..." Nami interrupted, "...because a girl has perky breasts means she can't be alive?"

A few snickers came from the crew. Anyone could tell it came from Usopp and Chopper, but suprisingly not Luffy. No one noticed an innocent blue eye peek in from the galley.

"That's not what I meant, Nami-swan," Sanji said, "I mean, she practically _glowed_! Her footsteps were too light to be from anyone alive. And she just disappeared."

Nami rolled her eyes, but the rest of the crew seemed interested, though the guys seemed interested in the wrong way. Even Suzi seemed interested, but that was probably only because she'd want to bring the ghost in for Show-and-Tell. Everyone but Luffy and Nami blurted out what they thought about the ghost.

"Sounds like she died from starvation!"

"How'd she get on the ship?"

"It's the Ghost Of The Going Merry!"

The only good thing about the rumor was that it only spread to about ten people, and those ten people couldn't tell anyone else. The innocent blue eye from the galley just blinked and snuck off. No one noticed but Luffy.

"I'm going to go find something to eat," He said.

"Do _not_ touch my hot cross buns," Sanji warned angrily.

"Who would _want_ to?"

"Who was the wiseass that said that?" Sanji glared at the crew.

Both of the likely candidates, Zoro and Usopp, just looked down at their shoes. Luffy went into the galley to find the so-called Ghost.

"Kelsi?" He whispered. She peeked out from under a table, her long curly brown hair trailing down her shoulder. Luffy couldn't see how she could even resemble a ghost.

"They think you're a ghost," He said.

"I know," Kelsi said, "Do I look like a ghost?"

Luffy shook his head, "You look amazing."

Kelsi blushed and looked down at her feet, "Thank you. When are you going to tell them?"

"Now, I guess."

Kelsi thought for a moment, "No, not now. It's too early."

"Well, what're we supposed to do?" Luffy said, sitting in a chair.

Kelsi shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we'll let them think I'm a ghost. It might be fun to be a ghost!"

Luffy smiled, "Probably! Can I kiss you?"

Kelsi giggled and sat in his lap, "Okay."

They made out for what felt like hours. Luffy loved her strawberry flavored lip gloss. He let her kiss everything on his face before he heard Sanji's angry footsteps coming toward the galley.

"You'd better not be eating those buns, Luffy!"

Kelsi kiss Luffy's cheek and quickly tip-toed off to his room. Luffy smiled without realizing his face was full of pink lip gloss kisses.

"I didn't, Sanji!" He hadn't even been hungry at the moment, nor did he smell any buns.

(I really want to rephrase that. =/)

He went out onto the deck to see what the crew was planning to do about the Ghost. Usopp was the first to see him, "You've been in there for a while."

Luffy just grinned and sat on the ground.

"What's with those pink kissy-marks on your face?"

Luffy's eyes popped open at Usopp's question.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter finally up! This is when Usopp gets stupid and Luffy gets more from Kelsi. *wink wink, nudge nudge* Enjoy!**

"Have you been making kiss-marks on your face with my lip gloss again?" Nami asked. Luffy blinked, "...sure..."

"What'd I say about that?!" Nami threw her arms up in the air, "It doesn't make you look cool!"

Luffy just nodded and grinned. Nobody suspected a thing. For now.

"AH HA!" Usopp interrupted Nami's rant, "I have an idea!"

The crew turned their attention towards him.

"Well?" Robin urged.

"I'll make a ghost-catching machine and catch the hot Ghost!" Usopp said proudly.

_Jackass,_ Nami, Zoro, and Frankie all thought.

Luffy seemed particularly interested, "What'll it do?"

"It'll trap the Ghost in a bag," Usopp said, "And then we'll ask her questions and put her in our own strip club as the headliner!"

_Jackass,_ Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Brooke, and Frankie all thought. Robin rolled her eyes. Chopper snickered again.

"What's a stwip club, Daddy?" Suzi asked Sanji from her little stool.

"You'll learn when you're older, Suzi," Sanji said, covering her ears.

"Think about it!" Usopp continued, "A hot little ghost undressing live. Who woulldn't pay to see _that?_" Sanji smacked his forehead, "Anybody else got an idea?"

"We can use that ghost-catcher thing to catch her and set her free," Chopper said.

"She's a ghost, not a butterfly," Sanji remarked.

"It's not a bad idea, though," Robin added. Sanji smiled at her.

"You've been pretty quiet, Luffy," Zoro said. Luffy shrugged and looked at his sandals. It was odd to see him so quiet and out of the way.

"He's scared of da ghost," Suzi said, sucking on her stuffed bunny's head, "What if it eats people's heads like Zowo said Nami does?"

Nami shot Zoro a look, "I don't eat people's heads, Suzi. And neither do ghosts, if they're real."

"How do you explain the Ghost of the Going Merry?" Usopp asked.

"A stowaway that happens to be pretty."

"_Or _a _ghost,_" Usopp snapped, "You need more of an imagination, Nami."

Nami rolled her eyes and left. The whole thing was just too dumb to listen to. As she entered the kitchen for a snack, she saw a flash of brown hair rush out the kitchen and through the hall.

Maybe there really _was_ a ghost.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Suzi said, peering over Usopp's work.

"I'm making a thing to catch the _scary ghost_," He said. Suzi sucked her thumb, "But Nami says dare's no ghost."

"Well you tell Nami I said to suck it."

"Okay," Suzi said, scurrying off to her room.

"NO, I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY--" Usopp yelled after her. He wiped his hand over his face. He knew he should've watched what he said around a four year old.

He continued working on his invention, thinking over his plan to catch the Ghost.

"AUNTY NAMI!" Suzi ran into her room. Nami was looking over the map, "What is it, Suzi?"

"I toad Usopp dat dare's no ghost and he said to tell you to suck it."

"You tell him I said to kiss my ass," Nami said, not realizing what he told Suzi to say.

"Okay," Suzi rushed back out to the deck. Usopp was almost done with his ghost-catcher.

"Nami said to kiss her ass," Suzi announced.

Sanji dropped the book he was reading, "What did you just say?"

"Dat Nami said kiss her ass," Suzi repeated.

"'Ass' is a _bad word_, Suzi."

"Oh," Suzi began to cry, "Is my head gonna fall off like Usopp said it would?"

"Yes," Usopp said. Suzi ran off to her room, holding her head.

"Dammit, Usopp!" Sanji yelled.

"What?"

"What'd I say about telling her shit like that?"

"Nothing."

Sanji sighed, "I'm not even in the mood right now. You almost done with that catcher thing?"

"Actually, I'm finished!" Usopp exclaimed, holding it up. It was just another contraption full of extra parts just to make it look legit. Sanji shook his head, "Whatever. Just catch the Ghost before Suzi starts having nightmares. I'm going through enough right now with you teaching her how to curse." He walked off towards the kitchen to fix lunch. Usopp gave him the finger once he was gone. Then, he returned to his ghost-catcher.

"Now to think up some strip club names," He said to himself, "How about _Girls Galore_ or _Ghost Girl_ or _Supernaturally Sexy_?"

He heard Zoro cough _Asshole_ behind him.

"I can do without your insults, thank you!" Usopp said, picking up his ghost-catcher and heading to the galley. He had work to do.

* * *

Kelsi laid in Luffy's bed, waiting for him to return with lunch. He'd been sneaking an extra serving of his meals to his room for her since she moved in. She wanted him so badly, but she didn't know how to get him into it. He revealed to her that he was still a virgin like her, but he probably wanted to make love as much as she did. It had been two months since Kelsi started playing The Ghost of the Going Merry and it was too much fun to spoil. Usopp kept trying to catch her at night while Luffy laid in his bed, waiting to make out with her. Her experince was even more fun at night than it was during the day. Her thoughts were interrupted when Luffy entered the room with a tray.

"Time for lunch!" He exclaimed. Kelsi giggled, "Luffy-bunny, I'm not _that_ hungry. I actually want to show you something." She pulled off her tee, revealing her hot pink bra. She then undid the back and let it fall to the floor. Luffy almost passed out at the sight of her bare breasts, "I...ummm...I..."

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to see me naked," She pulled off her skirt and then her hot pink panties, "For when we make love."

Luffy just stared at her naked body in amazement. It was the first time he'd ever seen a girl naked before, and it was like when he got his first kiss; with the one girl in the world he loved.

"Well...do you want to _now_?" Kelsi choked out. She could tell he wanted her from the bulge in his pants.

"No," He said, eventually, "Not now. I want it to be romantic." Kelsi smiled and kissed him passionately. She secretly slipped her panties into his back pocket as a reminder of what they both wanted. Luffy felt her hand on his butt and reached back to find out what she put back there. He pulled out the panties, "Wow!" Kelsi wasn't as innocent in bed as she was in everyday life.

"Don't bring them back until later tonight," She smiled, "I think tonight is the night."

* * *

Luffy grinned as he walked through the hall out onto the deck. The panties were still poking out of his back pocket and his face was covered in kissy-marks. He didn't care if anyone realized what was going on. They had been clueless for months, so what's the point?

He stopped when the whole crew was sitting in the deck, waiting for him.

"Luffy," Nami said, "We know what you did. Where's that schoolgirl?"

**Next chapter coming up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter finally up! I haven't been on in a while because I've been too busy. x_x But oh well!**

Luffy stood frozen. The crew sat in a group, waiting to see the so-called "ghost". Everyone but Nami couldn't believe Luffy had a girlfriend, but Suzi didn't even know what was going on. At the moment, she was in bed sleeping like a baby.

"Well?" Nami urged.

"I...I..." Luffy stuttered. Nami looked past him and at the galley door. Another innocent blue eye peeked through the opening. It disappeared once it met Nami's eyes.

"You can come out now," She said. Kelsi opened the door and stepped out in her long white nightshirt just above her knees. All the guys' eyes widened in surprise while the girls' looked angry as hell. Kelsi was cute and they didn't like it.

"H-hi," Kelsi choked out. Her face turned as red as Luffy's shirt. She noticed smiles in the group. Nami glared at her, then at Luffy, "I _told _you not to bring her here! What are her parents gonna say?!"

"They didn't say anything," Luffy defended, "We just left."

"You _kidnapped_her?!" Nami's face turned a scary shade of red, "Now the navy will be up our asses even more!!"

Kelsi sat near the group while Luffy and Nami argued, but didn't even look at them. She was too afraid of them to say anything. The guys were smiling at her while Robin gave her a look of jealousy and anger.

"So," Zoro finally spoke up, "what's your name, cutie?"

"Kelsi."

Their smiles grew even wider. A cute girl with a cuter name.

"Kelsi," Sanji repeated, "Nice name."

Usopp leaned over and whispered "Those are the nicest breasts I've ever seen!" to Sanji. He elbowed Usopp in the stomach at the remark. Kelsi looked down at her toes, her knees up to her chest. She was too afraid of the crew to say much to them. Robin was glaring at the sea as if it was the one she hated.  
Kelsi still smelled like strawberries which lingered around the crew's noses. This only made Nami and Robin hate her more. Another girl was fine as long as she wasn't prettier than them. No wonder Nami hated the fact that Luffy smuggled her on.

Luffy and Nami had been arguing over who was right and who was wrong--which they never did--for a while. The rest of the crew had surrounded Kelsi, bombarding her with questions.  
"How old are you?"  
"What school did you go to?"  
"Are you a virgin?"  
Every question was asked by the guys. Robin had stormed off to her room when she noticed Sanji ogling her. Kelsi didn't feel any type of comfortable around a bunch of horny pirates. She kept looking down at the floorboards during the whole discussion. She did learn their names, though.

After three hours of asking and arguing, everyone finally decided to let her stay and went to bed. Kelsi ran straight to Luffy's room for bed before anyone else. The pirates may have been nice but they were still scary to her. She'd never seen a cyborg or a live skeleton or a talking reindeer before. It was all too overwhelming even if Kelsi had been on the ship for two months. During those two months, she was hiding in Luffy's room or exploring the empty hallways. She hadn't paid attention to the crew at all.

Once Kelsi was in bed, Luffy came in. He saw that she wasn't happy at all.

"Why aren't you happy?" He asked, "You're able to stay! We can be together!" He laid next to her on the bed.

"I know," Kelsi said, "But...I'm kinda scared of your crew or shipmates or whatever they're called."

"You are?"

"Mhmm. I never knew there were talking reindeer!"

"Oh," Luffy said, "Well you don't have to worry about them. They're all pretty nice. Even Zoro when he's not sleepy or grumpy." Kelsi giggled, "I hope so. Sorry if I look like a crybaby."

"You don't. You're just scared, I guess."

"Yup," Kelsi said, kissing his cheek, "I don't think we should take each others virginities yet, though." Luffy was honestly too afraid to in the first place, so hearing Kelsi say that relieved him.

"Oh," Luffy said, trying not to look too happy, "Well, why not?"

"I think I should get to know the crew better. And they should get to know me."

"Oh, okay then. That's a good idea!" Luffy said, kissing her cheek again. He pulled her close to keep the smell of strawberries near. He liked how Kelsi always smelled like fruit. He figured the smell came from the different body sprays, lip glosses, and soaps she brought with her. Kelsi secretly liked how Luffy always smelled like meat. He did tell her he loved meat, so she figured he ate alot of it. But to Kelsi, he was also the cutest boy alive, like how Luffy thought she was the prettiest girl alive. A match made in Heaven.

"You smell like strawberry bubble gum," Luffy said.

"You smell like," Kelsi sniffed him, "meat." She giggled. Luffy smiled as she took his hat and put it on her head, "I really like this hat. It's nice."

"You're nice, too."

"Aww," Kelsi kissed his cheek again, "Luffy-bunny, I think we should tell each other our secrets."

"Oh. Okay. Who first?"

"Ummm...I'll go first," She thought a moment, "Once, I kissed a girl."

"Did you like it?"

"...yes," Kelsi said, breaking out in giggles.

"Wow. That's not as bad as when you gave me your panties. My private kind of...stiffened."

"Ohhh. That's called an erection," Kelsi said, proud of what she knew, "It's what guys get when they're lusting after a girl. My parents told me that when I went on my first date."

"Oh. My brother told me that, too," Luffy said, "He taught me alot of things. Like girls' body parts. Your private is called a 'vagina', right?"

"Mhmm. What else did he teach you?"

"Well, he said that at a certain time of month, girls get cranky for no real reason," Luffy said, "He said I should stay away from my girlfriend when that happens."

"Oh," Kelsi said, blushing, "I think I know what you mean. I need my panties back, by the way."

"Oh yeah!" Luffy pulled her pink boyshorts from his back pocket, "I don't know if anyone saw these." Kelsi pulled them on, making sure Luffy didn't see between her legs, "Thank you. Now I have to go tinkle."

"Well, you know where the bathroom is."

"Okay," Kelsi got up and headed for the bathroom. Oddly, there was someone waiting for her there...

**Next chapter coming up! And I have an example of what Kelsi would look like! (On profile)**


End file.
